Hang In There
by throwmesomeburntbread
Summary: Ron is an Auror, and was struck by an unknown spell whilst on a mission. Does he pull through or will he leave Hermione to raise Rose and Hugo alone?
1. Visiting Ron

**This is a fan fiction I write with a prompt on Livejournal, and thought i'd share it with everyone on here. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you don't feel to sad about this story.**

**If you had time to read it, I hope you spare an extra one minute to review it, so I can hear what you think and possibly write more in the future.**

_Disclaimer: _Ron, Hermione, Rose & Hugo belong to Jo Rowling. I just took them, and...well... hurt Ron.

--

"Excuse me, please, can I come in-"

"I'm sorry, miss, you'll have to take a seat and we'll call for you-"

"No!" she hissed back at the healer, "I need to go in now! That's my husband in ther-"

The healer held their hands up, "I am aware of your relation with the injured, but please do take a seat, we'll do a better job if your out here"

"But-"

The healer left, and Hermione sniffed, holding back the tears. She turned around to see Rose and Hugo, their 2 children, on the waiting room chairs outside the room Ron was in. They were only young, and were on the brink of losing their father.

Rose was swinging her legs, her feet not touching the floor, and reading a book, or atleast looking at the pictures, and Hugo was playing with leaflets and randomly picking his nose, watching people go past.

They were too young to realise what they were there for, and Hermione didn't want to tell them just yet. He might live, but he might not. The curse that hit him was deadly and it was 50/50 on whether he'd make it.

She took a seat next to Hugo, and watched him.

"Hunny, don't" Hermione said, pulling at his arm, gently, taking his finger out his nose. She took a tissue from her bag, and held it at his nose for him. "blow"

He blew his nose, and she threw the tissue in the bin, next to her.

"Mummy, why are we here?"

She sighed, "We wont be long, okay?"

--xxxxx

"Mrs Weasley?" called a healer, walking to the family, and holding a clipboard. Hermione shot up, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I just want to say that your husband is in a stable condition"

Hermione grinned, "That's fantastic!"

"Would you like to-" they nodded to the door, looking at the bored children.

She nodded, "Yes, thank you ever so much!" Hermione looked at the kids, "Daddy's in there, want to see him?"

"Yay, daddy!" screamed Rose, throwing her book out of her way in the middle of the corridor, and running into the ward, shouting 'DADDY, DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!"

"Shush, Rosie!" Hermione said, following her with Hugo in her arms, who was rubbing his eyes, tired from the wait.

"Mummy, i'm tired"

She stroked his hair and kissed him, "We wont be long, okay, hunny?"

Rose had reached her dad, and she saw him laying there, eyes open barely and looking at his daughter with teary eyes.

"Daddy, I missed you" she hugged her father, her short arms barely fitting around him. He attempted to hug her back.

"I missed you, too"

Ron looked up at Hermoine and saw her crying, holding Hugo and staring at him. She gave him a weak smile, and went to the other side of his bed. She put Hugo down in a chair, and he curled up, letting out a small snore.

"You okay?" she asked in a whisper. Rose had climbed onto the bed, and was now laying in Ron's arms. She was always a daddy's girl, and hardly left his side.

Ron reached for her hand and stroked it, "Just barely... you?"

"I've been better" she told him, starting to cry. Ron had tears falling down his cheek.

"Don't cry!" Rose called out, hugging her dad, then stroking her mum's hand. "Daddy's here, he's okay!"

--


	2. Goodbye's & Presents

--

The time was late, and Hermione had to take the children home. The kids had said they're goodbyes, in a tired voice, and Rose stood up, looking at all the things in the dark room in the hospital. Hugo was still sleeping in the chair.

"I'll come back tomorrow and see you, okay?" she said. Ron smiled, and coughed.

Hermione leant over and kissed him. "I love you"

"I love you, too. Always have and always will"

She wiped a tear away, "Don't say that, sounds like we'll never see you again"

"I'll hang in there... for you and the kids"

Hermione embraced him, tightly, and heard him and herself sniffing the tears back. He kissed her, and she pulled apart.

"I love you" he said. She said it back, and picked up Hugo. His tiny eyes opened and he waved bye to his dad.

"Bye, daddy"

They left.

--xxxx

"Only 1, Hugo" said Hermione, in a shop near-by St Mungo's. They were going to go see Ron again, and the children wanted to bring their father back something. Hugo was pining for sweets.

"Please!"

"No, only one" she said, "Want to get something for daddy?"

"This!" he pointed to the sweets and she shook her head. "Fine, you and daddy get sweets"

He cheered, and picked up a handful of sweets and dropping them all on the floor. Hermione sighed and bent over to pick them up.

"Oh, Hugo"

"Mummy! I got this for daddy!"

She saw the small girl holding a ribbon with a balloon on the end, saying 'I love you, get well soon' on it. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Of course, and how about those?"

"He loves jelly beans, yeah!"

--


	3. News from the Healer

The 2 children were holding their mum's hand as she walked into the ward. Rose was saying over and over about how her dad would love the presents they got him, and Hugo was eating jelly beans.

"Excuse me, miss, were are you going?" asked a healer. Hermione looked at the ward doors.

"Um, to see my husband" she said, "We've come to visit him"

The healer looked at her chart, and ran her finger over a list of named. "Name?"

"Ronald Weasley"

They shook their head and took their glasses off. "My dear, set the kids over there, I have some news to tell you"

Hermione went wide-eyed, and sat the kid down in the seats they sat at yesterday.

"No! Not here!"

"Hugo, it's only for 5 minutes!"

The healer pulled her to one side, her eye still on the children just incase and she sighed.

"You saw Mr Weasley yesteday, did you not?"

"Well, yeah. He was fine, then.. why, what's-"

The healer looked at the ward then at Hermione, "I'm very sorry, but he passed away afew hours ago"

"What?"

They grabbed a tissue from their pocket and handed it to Hermione, who had started to shed tears. "How-Why-"

"He managed to stay awake for afew hours yesterday, but we lost him again, his heart stopped and- I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do"

Hermione froze. Her husband, the father of her young children, had died. She couldn't bear thinking about it, and didn't want to.

"Oh, my god" she whispered. "This-this can't be right"

"It is, i'm afraid. I'm very, very sorry for your loss" she told Hermione, "He was very young, and had his whole life ahea-"

"He has two young children, of course he has!" she hissed. "Sorry, I-"

"It's okay, i'll leave you to your thoughts for a moment, then i'll come back with some stuff you might need to read and fill out"

Hermione nodded, and thought for a second. "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Can I.. can I see the b-body?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. The healer paused, then nodded. "Of course"

--xxxxx

Hermione sat on the chairs, Hugo on her lap, fiddling with the rest of his jelly beans, and staring at Ron's packet that was sitting by Rose. She was drawing in a colouring book.  
She was stroking Hugo's hair, and still crying for her loss. Ron was the world to her, except for their 2 children, and she couldn't bare being without him, and now she has the rest of her life to be on her own-

"Mummy?" asked Rose.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she asked, sniffing. Rose put her hand on Hermione's arm.

She looked upset, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine, hunny, really"

Rose grinned, "Dad will make you smile when we go in to see him, wont he?"

Hermione sighed, and held back the tears. She had to be strong for the kids.

"O-of course he will, yes"

Rose snuggled up to her, "When can we go in?"

"Soon"

--


	4. Seeing Ron & Home With The Children

"Mrs Weasley?"

The kids were asleep, so she picked Hugo up and rested him on the chair. "Yes?"

"You can go in to see his body, now"

"Okay, what about-" she nodded to the sleeping children.

The healer smiled. "I shall be here if you need someone to watch them"

"Thank you"

She walked in. Hermione walked slowly towards the bed where he lay yesterday, his last words being 'I love you', which made her break down into tears at the thought of it.

Hermione saw a person under a large, white blanket, and sniffed before touching it. She thought for a moment, and reached for the top, pulling it down a little.

Red hair.

His red hair she loved to touch, and longed to touch now. She pulled on the blanket again, and his eyes were visible. Moments later, the blanket was down to his waist.

"Oh, Ronald" she whispered, crying on his chest, arms around him. "You said you wouldn't go!"

She looked over his body, not believing it's true that the love of her life was now laying dead infront of her, cold and breathless.

Hermione reached her hand for his face, and stroked his cheek, before leaning over to kiss his lifeless lips. "I love you so much" she said, quietly. "No matter what, I could never, ever replace you in my life"

After about 15 minutes, she had been resting her head on his chest, stroking his shirt, sniffing and crying. "Remember, we'd lay in bed, just doing nothing, and I'd hear your heartbeat and.. if you'd fallen asleep, your snores" she smiled for 2 seconds, then it went.

"Or, i'd wake up and hear your groaning that you have work. You'd wake me with a kiss, i'm going to miss that so much-" Hermione broke down into tears again, and wiped her nose on his shirt.

"Miss?" called the healer. Hermione turned back and nodded. "Okay, hold on"

They disappeared through the doors, and Hermione looked at him one more time. She looked at the bedside table and saw a family photo of her, Ron and the children all pulling funny poses. She gave a shaky laugh, and put it to his chest, kissing him, and holding the blanket.

"I love you... so very, very much. I'll miss you. And I'll have to think of something to tell our children.. they'll miss you. You wont see them grow up, either..." more tears, "Ron, why'd you do this? Why'd you go? Your leaving me to raise them without a father.. that tears me apart!"

The blanket went up to his neck. "I promise i'll carry on and... I promise I wont call Viktor Krum" she gave another shaky laugh. "Behave up there, Ronald, i'll know if you misbehave, and... i'll see you... one day"

She kissed him. "I love you, and always will"

The blanket went over his face, and she started to cry even more. She was surprised there was enough tears left, from all the crying she'd been doing.

--xxxx

Hermione was laying in her double bed. She'd lost her husband, and was all alone for the rest of her life. She didn't have it in her to get someone else, but atleast she still had apart of Ron still with her..Hermione looked down at her 2 children. They were curled up to her, arms around her's, and light snores escaping their tiny mouths. Well, Hugo's snores were louder, taking after his father.

She kissed their red hair, and stared at her wedding photo. She'd go on without him, but for now, she couldn't let go. Hermione didn't think she ever could, but she had to.

"Be strong for the kids" she whispered.

"Mummy?" called Hugo, waking up.

"Yes, sweetheart, are you okay?"

He nodded, "When's daddy coming home? I want his jelly beans! They'll go mouldy if he doesn't have them!"

She smiled, and kissed his head, "You have them. We can always get him some more"

"Thank you, mummy" he said, "I miss daddy"

Hermione nodded, then sighed. "So do I"


End file.
